Bucket of Water
by princessg101
Summary: there's the proverbial bucket and then there's a real one


Bucket of Water

**A/N: Hey guys, always loved Madison/Daggeron – intended to be cute R&R PLZ! **

It was a beautiful sunny day. The team was supposed to be training outside Rootcore but inside they found themselves messing and joking around in the good weather. Daggeron and Leanbow, in their wisdom, knew the training session was a lost cause and allowed the rangers to run free. Madison, Vida, and Claire were playing a random chase game when Maddy noticed Nick was talking to Daggeron.

"Hey guys," she whispered. "Check this out!" The girls grouped together to watch as Madison raised her hand and caused a stream of water to fly out of a nearby bucket forming a blob over Nick's head. Stifling their giggles, they caught the censuring eyes of Udonna and Leanbow who raised their eyebrows but did not say anything. In fact, Udonna surreptitiously gestured for them to go on. Madison returned her attention to the water blob carefully positioning it above her target and letting it drop.

Just one problem.

Nick finished his conversation with Daggeron and both moved. Daggeron walked right into the Nick's spot just in time for the water to come crashing down on him. Everyone erupted in laughter even Udonna and Leanbow cracked up. Xander was nearly in tears while Chip clutched the tree. Madison watched, in half horror and half amusement, as Daggeron shook the water out. He looked exactly how he did during the vine incident. The guilt must have been written right across her face because the Solaris knight pinned her with a hard stare.

"Oooooohhhhh," Vida taunted. "Daggeron is gonna kill youuuuuuuu!"

Jenji stepped up, "Eh Solaris, you okay there buddy? Better you than me, that's all I'll say. Here, let me help you out." The great cat snapped his fingers and Daggeron was completely dried off. He cut an obvious glance in her direction while righting himself. Madison's nerve failed her and she turned away, ignoring Claire and Vida's nudging.

"Lady Madison," a voice said from behind.

Madison slowly faced the knight who stood with his arms behind his back. "I don't suppose it would help if I told you it was an accident…"

"Not really," Daggeron promptly produced the bucket and before she could even begin to dodge, her boyfriend dumped the remaining water right on her head to a chorus of laughs.

Madison wiped her eyes gingerly, "Guess I deserved that. JENJI!"

"Sorry Maddy, he made all of us promise not to," the genie shrugged

"Fantastic," the blue ranger glowered at the both of them. "Excuse me." She trudged back through the dragon's mouth jerking at the strings that held her cloak. She pulled it off, followed by her vest, then her white shirt, leaving her in a short, silk camisole that was mercifully still dry. She had begun to wring her hair out at the sink when a powder blue towel entered her line of vision. She ruefully took it, "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Daggeron leaned against the countertop. "Mind explaining what happened out there?"

"I was aiming for Nick when you moved," Maddy said shortly.

"Are you mad at me?" Daggeron's eyes twinkled, he knew she could never be really mad at him.

"No but you could've let Jenji dry me too," she pouted as she towelled her hair.

Daggeron wrapped his arms her, "True but then we wouldn't be here, all alone, with you already half-dressed."

"Ah I see, ulterior motives," Madison grinned, dropping the towel and stretching up to clasp her hands behind his neck. They drew closer and sweetly kissed with the bliss that only accompanies love. His mouth followed a path of water droplets into crook of her neck while his hands teased the skin just underneath the hem of her cami. Maddy gasped and shivered, "I should have known…"

"My beautiful girl," Daggeron whispered. "You inspire me to such actions." Madison arched into him, gently nipping at his ear. Daggeron pulled her back for another kiss, deeper and hotter than before. His hands dropped lower and Madison's breathing hitched in anticipation when –

"AHEM!"

The pair broke apart and stepped away from each other. Everyone, led by Udonna and Vida, stood by the table watching them humorously. The white ranger handed Madison her shirt back while her sister snickered. "Well…" Xander said cheerily. "At least it's not a real bucket of water this time right?"


End file.
